Grip
The , sometimes known as "Foregrip", is an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It usually decreases recoil for weapons, although this is not always the case. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The grip attachment is available for all light machine guns and shotguns. It is unlocked when a player achieves 75 kills with a light machine gun, or 50 kills with a shotgun. Using the grip attachment will replace a player's tier one perk. The foregrip is most useful for LMGs, as they have moderate-high recoil; the grip helps to maintain accuracy when firing at range. The grip also tightens the hipfire spread on the M249 SAW. RPD Grip CoD4.png|The RPD with a Grip. Call of Duty: World at War The grip attachment is only available for the two shotguns, the Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trench Gun. It decreases weapon recoil just as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as previously, replaces the player's tier one perk. Instead of the synthetic polymer pistol grip from Modern Warfare, foregrips are basically wooden handles, finished and fashioned into sticks that simply attach to the gun's handguard. With this attachment, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a small wood handguard under the barrels rather than a vertical grip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The foregrip attachment is available for LMGs and Shotguns in Multiplayer. For LMGs, the foregrip is the first attachment unlocked for completing the Marksman I. For shotguns (except the Ranger and the Model 1887 because they cannot accept a foregrip) it is unlocked for completing Marksman III. When attached to a shotgun it reduces the recoil but the bullet spread remains the same. When on an LMG it greatly reduces recoil allowing for much greater accuracy. On moderate-high recoil LMGs such as the M240 or the L86 LSW the grip can be beneficial, as the recoil will keep climbing without it. It is also very common to see even the lower-recoil LMGs with the grip. Unlike'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: World at War, the grip does not replace the Tier 1 perk. Though this is not possible in multiplayer, the SCAR-H can be found with a foregrip in The Pit in "S.S.D.D." and used by Army Rangers in the Campaign. The Grip also decreases the raise time for the AA-12. Almost all of the weapons use the same model for the foregrip. SCAR-H Grip Reloading MW2.png|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment, only seen in single player. Call of Duty: Black Ops The grip attachment returns in "Call of Duty: Black Ops". It can be mounted on the M60, the M14, the Stakeout and every submachine gun except the MP5K. For most weapons, attaching a grip instead attaches a stock, as seen on every SMG apart from the AK-74u that has a foregrip. On sub-machine guns with preexisting stocks like the Uzi, the stock will be folded when Grip is not used and will be unfolded when Grip is used. When attached to the Stakeout, its fire rate will be slightly increased. The grip also makes an appearance in Zombies. It is gained as an attachment for both the Stakeout and the M14 after they have been Pack-a-Punched. ELITE Grip.png|The Grip seen from Call of Duty ELITE. AK-74u Grip reloading BO.png|Reloading the AK74u with Grip. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The grip is attached to Simon "Ghost" Riley's SCAR-L and Sandman's M4A1. FMOK Ghost SCAR-L Grip.png|The Grip on Ghost's SCAR-L. FMOK Sandman M4A1 Grip.png|The Grip on Sandman's M4A1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Grip makes its fifth appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It can be used exclusively on Shotguns and LMGs. The Grip increases a weapon's centerspeed by 25% and reduces view kick by 10%, again effectively lowering recoil for weapons. Also, with the new Kick Proficiency, players can combine the Grip with Kick to further decrease recoil. It is unlocked for shotguns at Weapon Proficiency Level 2 and LMGs at Weapon Proficiency Level 8. It should be noted that because the Grip doesn't affect gun kick, it does not provide as much recoil reduction as the Kick proficiency on weapons with high gun kick like the L86 LSW. The Grip provides much better recoil reduction than the Kick proficiency on weapons with low gun kick like the M60E4. Survival Mode Grip is functionally the same in Survival Mode and available for the same weapon groups. It is available from level 19 and costs $1250. It is highly recommended use this with all light machine guns, and fast firing shotguns, like the Striker and the AA-12. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Weapon level 3 (LMGs) Weapon level 6 (Assault Rifles) Weapon level 7 (SMGs) |used = All teams}} The Grip attachment, now known as the Fore Grip, returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unlike previous games, this attachment is available on all assault rifles, light machine guns, and submachine guns. The Grip's function in Black Ops II has been altered from past titles. It now adds +2% to all weapons' view kick centerspeed apart from the SMG category, to which it adds only +1.5%. The effect is significantly smaller than previous versions of the attachment, likely to balance it with the other available attachments. The Grip's recoil reduction stacks with the ACOG Scope (+2%) and the EOTech Sight (+1%), as well as with the increased centerspeed when firing in burst mode using Select Fire. M8A1 Grip reloading BOII.png|The Grip on the M8A1 seen during the reload. M8A1 Grip third person BOII.png|Third person view of the Grip on the M8A1. SCAR-H Third Person BOII.png|Grip attached to SCAR-H, in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The grip returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified as the Improved Grip. Exclusively to this game, instead of reducing recoil, it increases hip-fire accuracy (similarly to Steady Aim and Laser Sight from other games). The Weight Balance attachment decreases recoil instead. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The grip is seen attached to several allies' weapons; it also appears in the mission End of the Line with the player's Honey Badger. Multiplayer The Grip appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts' multiplayer. It reduces view kick by 10% and increases centerspeed by 5%. It is available on Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, and Shotguns, as well as being an integral attachment to the MR-28 Marksman Rifle. This makes the grip in Ghosts compatible with the most weapon classes and the most weapons in any single game thus far. It has been significantly improved in relation to its Black Ops II counterpart, now noticeably decreasing recoil on all weapons it's compatible with. On shotguns, like in previous games, recoil is reduced but pellet spread remains the same. All in all, the grip in Ghosts is a very worthwhile attachment on both higher recoil weapons to increase their accuracy and lower recoil weapons to reduce their recoil even further. Extinction The Grip can be obtained from Search Piles in Extinction mode. MTAR Foregrip Render CODG.png MTAR Foregrip Render 2 CODG.PNG Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The Foregrip returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In campaign it can be seen on some weapons such as the Tac-19 and the S-12. Mutltiplayer In multiplayer, the Foregrip can be mounted to all assault rifles, submachine guns, shotguns and heavy weapons (except for weapons that are Akimbo by default: SAC3 and XMG). Exo Survival The Foregrip is available in Exo Survival mode, where it can be attached to the aforementioned weapons except submachine guns and the MK14. MP11 Grip reloading AW.png|Reloading the MP11 with the Foregrip attached. Trivia General *Throughout the Call of Duty series, a handful of weapons can be found that have a grip attached even without any attachments. *In Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the M4A1 will always have a grip attached, unless an underbarrel attachment is equipped. Attaching FMJ to the M4A1 in Modern Warfare 2 will make the grip disappear; however, it is still held as if the grip was still attached. *In all Call of Duty games, when the grip is attached while in third person view, it can be seen, but the gun will be held as if it didn't have one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's singleplayer, the AUG HBAR always has a grip attached to it, but it is not labeled as an attachment when picked up. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there is a SCAR-H with a foregrip in "The Pit". Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. *In the game files exist two grips: "menu_mp_weapons_attach_grip" and "menu_mp_weapons_attach_grip_folding", both with the same image, possibly suggesting another grip type that was cut, or to match the functionality of the SMG grips. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the CM901 third person model and pickup icon have a foregrip, but the Create-a-Class picture and the first person model doesn't. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the grip for the Peacekeeper has a white theme. **This is the only grip with a white color. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' is the first game to feature no grips for shotguns, and also the first to feature grips on all assault rifles in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Several weapons in Call of Duty: Ghosts do not change appearance with the foregrip attachment: **The FAD, MSBS, CBJ-MS, Vector CRB, M27 IAR and Ripper are always visually equipped with a foregrip (sometimes an angled one). **The Bizon, Bulldog and MTS-255 never visually have one. *The Grip in Ghosts is compatible on Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, and Shotguns, marking the most weapon classes the attachment is compatible with of any Call of Duty game. All of these classes have been able to accept the Grip in the past, though not all in a single game. ru:Рукоятка Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments